The Luck of Baseball
by Zarite
Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi perdió un partido de Béisbol, todos saben lo que significa. Un Yamamoto gruñon y tal vez muy enfadado. —¡Hahi! ¿Qué te pasa Yamamoto-san?. Preguntó Haru.


**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**~·~**The Luck of Baseball **~·~**

**-**

**~·~** La suerte del Béisbol **~·~**

**.**

**.**

Yamamoto sabía que cuando él perdía un partido de Béisbol cambiaba su humor, ya que su clásico humor bueno se volvía negro y sus ojos `_suaves_´ se volvían agresivos. Todos lo sabían, inclusive el despistado de Ryohei Sasagawa, y todos lo temían, exceptuando Gokudera que lo miraba divertido por ver al idiota del Béisbol enfadado y deprimido. Esos momentos eran y sabían a gloria para Gokudera Hayato.

—Y-Ya verás que la próxima ganarás Yamamoto-kun—susurro un asustado Tsuna, Yamamoto gruño y le miro frunciendo el entrecejo, el Décimo se aparto violentamente y se disculpo.

—Ya...—mascullo mientras mordía furiosamente su comida, Sushi de su padre como premio de consolación, ¡Él no lo necesitaba...! pero aún así lo comía porque se veía delicioso.

—Idiota del Béisbol, el Décimo de esta consolando...¡Muestra respeto idiota! —gruño Gokudera molesto, Yamamoto le miro a él y luego a Tsuna, se levanto del asiento y salió de ahí.

—¡Gokudera-kun! —grito Tsuna.

**~~~3~~~3~~~**

Yamamoto gruño de nuevo, ¿Cómo podía sentirse así por un partido perdido...?

¡Pero el Béisbol era su vida! _Es compresible_, se dijo. Aún así eso no perdonaba que hubiera preocupado a Tsuna y los demás. Un poco más calmado se froto la cabeza contra su mano y sonrió solo.

—La he pifiado—susurro.

—¡_Hahi_! ¡Yamamoto-san! —grito Haru tras su espalda, dio la vuelta y vio a la chica vestida con un traje de monstruo temible...aunque ese sonrojo, esos ojos brillantes, y esos labios carnosos hacían demasiado contraste con el traje verdoso del monstruo, avergonzado sonrió.

—¡Ah! ¡Haru! —grito con su habitual estado de humor, _que era el bueno_. Haru sonrió mientras se acercaba al chico.

—¿Qué haces aquí solo Yamamoto-san? —pregunto curiosa, Yamamoto parpadeo y sonrió de nuevo.

—He discutido con los chicos. —respondió.

Haru se apresuro a estar a su lado y lo agarro de su camisa a cuadros.

—¡_Hahi_! ¿Qué te hicieron Yamamoto-san? ¡¿Fué Gokudera-kun verdad?! —pregunto furiosa, Yamamoto le miro un momento y luego soltó una carcajada fuerte.

—No, el culpable fui yo. —murmuro alegre mientras sentía como Haru le soltaba su camisa y se agachaban ligeramente. —Perdí un partido de Béisbol y me enfade..., cuando pierdo me siento otra persona. —confesó aturdido, Haru parpadeo. —Es como si no fuera yo. —explico.

—¡_Hahi_! ¡Eso no es posible! Haru piensa que Yamamoto-san siempre será el mismo, en cualquier situación en la que este. Haru creé que solo Yamamoto-san se sentía frustrado por perder algo que le hace sentir vivo, Haru piensa que lo mejor es volver a intentarlo y ganar. —animo sonriendo, Yamamoto que estaba viéndola fijamente parpadeo y le sonrió soltando más carcajadas.

—Cierto. —coincidió.

Vieron como el cielo oscurecía y Haru chillo.

—¡_Hahi_! Haru se meterá en problemas, papá dijo a Haru que no llegará tarde—chillo corriendo de un lado para otro. Yamamoto le cogió de la mano y corrió. —_Hahi_, ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto intentando no tropezar en el camino.

Yamamoto no dijo nada y sus ojos se volvieron feroces mientras ayudaba a esquivar a la chica los obstaculos, cuando pararon Haru se dio cuenta de que estaban en su casa.

—¡_Hahi_! —grito.

—Has llegado a tiempo. —jadeo el muchacho sudando, Haru le miro intensamente y se puso de puntillas, unió sus labios carnosos en la mejilla de Yamamoto Takeshi, se separo de él después de haberle dado un casto beso y huyo hacia la puerta de su casa.

El amante del Béisbol se quedó petrificado, cuando sintió las piernas fallarle parpadeo confuso y empezó a caminar torpemente.

—¿Qué pasa idiota del Béisbol, aún sigues enfadado? —pregunto ceñudo Gokudera, Yamamoto había llegado-sin saber como- a la casa de Tsuna y en el estaba el chico `_bomba_´, Gokudera. Sonrió y negó.

—Estoy bien. —ambos chicos le miraron confuso, Tsuna invito un té y galletas y le sonrió, Gokudera chasqueo la lengua y mascullo un `_Ché, estúpido amante del Béisbol´._

`_Muy bien_´ se dijo sonriendo más.

**.**

**The End. **

* * *

**N/A**: Bien, comienzo mi explicación porque creo que la necesito, xD. Empecé a ver la serie apenas meses atrás, no más de dos meses o menos, menos, si menos, total, me engaché totalemente y hago/haré Fics sobre ellos, luego vendrá un **Lambo** **I-pin,** luego; **Iemitsu** y **Nana**. Y luego, **Mukuro Rokudō** y **Chrome**. Y así consecutivamente, ¡Yes! Estoy loca por Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ¿Será porque todos son guapos...? ¡No sé...~!

Título del One-shot; _The Luck of Baseball_, traducido; _La suerte del Béisbol_.

En fin, espero que os guste, solo con un clik y olé! Dejad comentarios o lo que creáis conveniente. ^-^

_Ciaossu~! _


End file.
